zworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean (Z-World Series)
"Now you're upset? Come on, Carmen. You asked for this like, an hour ago, word from '''fucking' word."'' —Dean berating Carmen for her prior comments on wanting to see more combat against the zombies. 'Dean '''is a survivor and a U.S Military corporal officer in NGS's ''Z-World. He is part of a platoon of soldiers sent in to respond to the initial outbreak, Dean was assigned to a smaller squad led by Truman to move in and pull survivors to a designated evacuation point. Pre-Outbreak Location Unknown Very little is known about Dean's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was a soldier in the U.S. Military. Post-Outbreak Season 1 "Lullaby" Dean, along with the rest of his unit arrives at the Arizona Survivor Camp and escorts them back to Camp Greenlight in order to wait for rescue. He is later seen taking a night shift at the gate with Roger. He is seen patrolling the fence line with Dean. The two speak about the situation at hand and head back to the gate, now satisfied that the perimeter is clear. "A New Day" After receiving word a few days prior from a lone member of the British Army that was sent in to reinforce the U.S Army, Dean along with the rest of his fire-team is sent out to patrol the highway for both survivors and infected alike. Carmen expresses to the rest of her squad-mates that she is happy to be sent out, also adding in that she's hated being cooped up with no "action". The others, however, shrugged this off. Once the group departed, they hiked on foot to the highway where they followed the road back towards the city. The trip was quiet, much to the disappointment of Carmen who expressed this to the others, Wallace agreed with her, admitting that he expected more action on the trip, Dean was not as agreeable to the complaint, expressing that the pair should not be seriously wanting action as the infected were, or potentially still are innocent people, though the pair shrugged this off leading to Emmett to tell them all three to quiet down. As the group came up on a tunnel pass, they encountered a three infected. Emmett and Wallace opened fire on them, killing them. The continued forward, but were stopped by an enormous amount of groans, before they could go any further a medium-sized horde poured out of the tunnel, leading the squad to move back and open fire. Barely able to hold out against the number of infected, they continued retreating, taking out large chunks of the horde as they went. This strategy proved to not work the way they wanted, as a number of infected military personnel emerged from the tunnel, soaking up rounds. Carmen, now in a complete fit of hysteria tossed a grenade, managing to kill the remainder of the infected. Shortly after they regrouped, they turned back as it was getting dark. On the way back, Dean venomously asked if Carmen has had enough action for one day, leading to her replying with a broken "Fuck you.", Dean scoffs, commenting that she asked for this and that this is just how bad the situation actually is as he moved forward, leading to Carmen to chase him down in a fury, she grabbed the back of his shoulder in order to pull him back, but Dean shoved her off. The two stopped on the bridge, arguing before they finally noticed that Emmett and Wallace were gone. Carmen and Dean, now left in the dark both expressed worry to one another before noticing two infected off in the water, the pair dispatched of the infected and moved through the marsh where they arrived back at the base, managing to catch Emmett and Wallace right before they went in. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies References N/A Category:Z-World Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Camp Greenlight Category:Alive Category:U.S Military